1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable bicycle, more particularly to a foldable device for connecting a front fork to a handlebar of a foldable bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional foldable bicycle 7 disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. 265310 is shown to include a bicycle frame 71, a front fork 72 which has a steering tube 721 extending in a head tube of the bicycle frame 71, a front wheel 73, a stem 74 which is coupled to the steering tube 721 via a folding device 6, and a handlebar 75 connected to an upper end of the stem 74. The folding device 6 includes an extension 61 and a connecting unit 62. When a locking block 621 is released to permit disengagement between upper and lower portions 622, 623, the stem 74 can be turned toward the left side of the bicycle frame 71 about a pivot 624 to permit the elongated line of the handlebar 75 to extend in an upright direction, and can then be turned toward the bicycle frame 71 to be locked by a C-shaped clamp 711, whereby the bicycle 7 is held in a folded state.
Since the front wheel 73 is brought to turn with the stem 74 during folding of the bicycle 7, the entire width of the folded bicycle 7 is relatively large, and a wheel with a large diameter is therefore not suitable for use in the bicycle 7.